Poker Face
by msknowitall
Summary: A scorprose inspired by the song Poker Face by Lady Gaga. Thry always did hate each other until they fell in love with the poker face. First uploaded fic.


Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah

I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays  
Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)  
Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face

I was sitting in the Library and decided to head up stairs to sleep for a while before dinner, when I turned around I bump into Scorpius and squeaked. He smirked and plopped down to the wooden chair I had just been occupying and rummaged through the bag that was slung over his shoulder. While he was doing that I recomposed myself and put on an unreadable expression. When he didn't look back up I walked to the door leaving some of the papers I was to lazy to pick up and started out before I looked back to see him looking at me with his own smirk plastered to face. I always wondered if he had ever played poker.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

(she's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me I love it)  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun, fun

As she walked out the double doors I could feel myself smiling like an idiot so I decided to wipe it off my face to make it invisible to everyone else in the room. I had always liked Rose Weasley, but didn't go and do anything stupid, I was smart enough to earn her trust before asking anything or dropping hints. She looked back at me and I couldn't help but wonder which side of the family she inherited her smirk from, and the only reason I wondered it was because my dad couldn't be mad if I fell in love with the pureblood smirk that is always perched upon her face, a pureblood poker face.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

I won't tell you that I love you  
Kiss or hug you

I arrived at the seventh year girl's dormitory and let out a sigh. If only he knew what havoc he was ensuing on my brain. I am the only one in Ravenclaw, no the entire school, that wasn't publicly falling all over him. But as soon as the door to my dorm closes and my eyes close for sleep I too am falling all over him. His eyes are a metallic grey with the white to remind you of his hints of purity, his hair is like silk, don't ask how I know, and he never once says anything mean, mind you nor nice.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning  
Just like a chick in the casino  
Take your bank before I pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand cause I'm marvelous

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)

She is like the sunset with her tan skin, red inviting lips, bronze everywhere hair, and the speckles of the freckles across her face and arms. Sometimes being a 17 year-old boy made your mind wander to questions you wish you could answer, like, do her freckles continue to her back and torso, or, what does the skin just under the neckline of her shirt taste like. The thing was I will probably be asking myself these questions for the rest of my life and never be able to answer them, because as soon as school ends she never has to see me again.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)

He is always right where you least expect him and he never really lies or tells the truth of where he came from. I look at the clock and decide to head down for dinner stopping by the library to get the papers I left, only to find him asleep on the table where I had left him. I walk over to wake him up, I gently ask him to wake up, "Scorpius wake up, Scorp." He slowly opens a metallic eye that looks straight into mine.

He then speaks, "Hi thanks."

"No problem. Are you ready for dinner?"

"Not really."

"Oh… well sorry for waking you. I'm not really ready for food either."

"Why?"

"Just because I think I can finally understand someone's emotions then they throw me a poker face that makes me second guess all that I had thought." I say this while my gaze falls onto the bookshelves finding them very interesting. He sits up and gestures for me to sit and I do. His hand grazes my cheek and falls back to his lap before he lifts the other. He raises it to my chin and turns my head to face his.

"Does this, by chance, have to do with me?" I nod, oh so slightly, in reply.

*+*+*+*+*+*

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

When she nods I can't help but sympathize for her, I can't even figure out myself knowing my thoughts, it must be even harder for someone who doesn't. She is looking at me and I do the only thing that I can, for I have lost the ability to speak, I kiss her. Most of the kisses I have had with girls, not implying that I've kissed boys, were simple and sweet but this was so different it was like fire, my blood immediately began to boil, her lips moved against mine in harmony it was perfect. I started to lean back onto the wooden chair behind me using it as more room and she followed me I didn't have time to think or breathe. She kept kissing me until we need air but at that moment I could have died pleasantly. She pulled away for a quick breath then came back to me she kissed me until my neck felt sore, she let out a moan and her lips parted so I tasted her for the first time ever. She tasted sweet with a citrus tang it was the best thing I have ever experienced. She did the same for me as her tongue swept into my mouth.

*+*+*+*+*+*+

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

He was as spicy as ginger but as sweet as candied apples. He moved to put his head on the armrest as my hands lay limp in his hair. He stopped kissing my lips and I groan, at which quickly becomes a moan as his lips trail up my jaw to my ear. He nibbles on my ear and sucks on the skin behind it. He then makes his way down my neck all the while undoing the first three buttons of my shirt. His lips make contact with my collarbone and I moan again unable to control my mouth, I start to work my way down his neck until I find his Adam's Apple and I suck on it. He lets out a groan and moves head to give me better access. He sits up abruptly and picks me up. I see him standing there with the face that I have begun to love. He grabs my hand and pulls me up to the room of requirement, the one we found a while back, and flops on the bed.

*+*+*+*+*+*+**+

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

She stands there for a moment with a smirk on her face that I fell in love with, before she crawls onto the bed and puts a knee on each side of my hips. She slowly undoes the rest of the buttons on her shirt and lies down on top of me. Being a seventeen year-old may not be fun but I can now answer those two questions. The skin under her shirt's neckline tastes like cinnamon and ginger, while her freckles cover the skin as I taste it.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Most would say they have nothing in common, but I beg to differ.

They both love to read.

They both love to study.

They both love the color green.

They both have O's in every subject.

They both hate Legilimency.

They both have a tiger patronus.

They both hate Henri Shzuds.

They both live to write.

They both love muggle books.

They both hate Slytherin girls.

They both hate peach cobbler.

They both hated each other, until they fell in love with the poker face.


End file.
